town_of_salemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Verkleidungskünstler
Eine Frau geht aus ihrem Büro auf die Straße. Sie verabschiedet sich vom Portier und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ihre Mutter kommt vorbei und gemeinsam feiern sie ihren 25. Geburtstag und überrascht sie mit einer Torte und einer Karte. Die Mutter fragt ihre Tochter, ob sie sich in Ordnung fühle. Die Tochter sagt, dass es ihr gut gehe, nur dass sie ein wenig angeschlagen sei. Nach einem Küsschen macht sich die Mutter bereit, wieder zu gehen. Plötzlich bricht die Tür zum Zimmer der Frau auf, und ein Mann mit einer Pistole, den die Frau als Mafioso erkennt, tritt ein. Sie schreit nach ihrer Mutter und fleht nach Hilfe, aber sie versteht nicht, warum ihre eigene Mutter ihr nicht helfen will. Die Mutter steht in der Tür und beginnt, sich eine Perücke und eine Latexmaske vom Gesicht zu ziehen: unter ihr ein dünner und verschwitzter Mann. Der Verkleidungskünstler geht, während er die Frau um Gnade betteln hört, und bereitet sich auf seinen nächsten Auftritt vor. Statistiken Name: Verkleidungskünstler (engl.: Disguiser) Orientierung: Mafia Täuschung Fähigkeit: Kann sich jede Nacht als jemanden verkleiden Attribute: * Der Ermittler entdeckt die Rolle deines Ziels, wenn er dich untersucht. * Stirbst du, erscheinst du als Rolle deines Ziels. Ziel: Töte jeden, der sich der Mafia nicht fügen will. Siegesbedingungen: * Alle Dorfbewohner müssen tot sein. * Du gewinnst mit der Mafia * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du gewinnst mit der Hexe * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: * Wenn keine Mafia-Mord-Rollen mehr verfügbar sind, wirst du zum Mafioso * Du kannst mit den anderen Mafia-Mitgliedern in der Nacht reden * Wenn du in der Nacht oder am darauffolgenden Tag stirbst, wirst du als die Rolle erscheinen, die die Person hatte, als die du dich verkleidest. ** Der Sheriff wird dadurch jedoch nicht getäuscht, er kann dich immer noch als ein Mafiamitglied enttarnen. ** Das funktioniert nicht, wenn du dich in der Nacht für kein Ziel entschieden hast oder blockiert wurdest. ** Wenn du dich als ein jemanden ausgibst, der betrogen wurde, erscheinst du beim Ermittler unter den Resultaten des Betrügers. * Du kannst deine Fähigkeiten in jeder Nacht einsetzen, es gibt keine Anzahl-Beschränkung. ** Du wirst aber nicht benachrichtigt, ob deine Verkleidung erfolgreich war. ** Du wirst auch nicht darüber benachrichtigt, welche Rolle du angenommen hast. ** Du kannst dich als eine Einzigartige Rolle ausgeben. ** Du kannst auch Rollen annehmen, die eine Verteidigung haben. ** Dein Ziel muss nicht sterben, damit du dich verkleiden kannst. ** Dein Ziel wird keine Nachricht über deinen Besuch erhalten. * Wenn du stirbst und dich dabei als eine Stadtrolle verkleidet hast, wird der Vergelter die Möglichkeit sehen, dich zurückzuholen. Entscheidet er sich jedoch dafür, wird nichts geschehen. Dadurch wird er nicht die Fähigkeit verlieren, jemanden wiederzubeleben. * Wenn der Rächer dich tötet, während du dich als Stadtrolle getarnt hast, wird er nicht sterben und seine Fähigkeiten auch nicht verlieren. * Wenn du durch einen Veteranen stirbst, den du besucht hast, wirst du trotzem als Rolle des Veteranen erscheinen. Die Stadt sollte dann aber misstrauisch sein, weil ein Veteran nicht durch einen anderen Veteranen sterben kann. * Wenn nach deinem Tod sich ein Amnesie-Patient für deine Rolle entscheidet und du dich verkleidet hast, wird er sich erinnern, ein Verkleidungskünstler zu sein. ** Falls du dich als eine Einzigartige Rolle verkleidet hast, wird der Amnesie-Patient keine Möglichkeit haben, sich an deine Rolle zu erinnern. * Dein Name wird nach deinem Tod in der Mafia-Box stehen bleiben. Gemäss dem BlankMediaGames' Twitch Stream ist der Grund dafür, dass die anderen Mafiamitglieder nicht vergessen, wer der Verkleidungskünstler war. * Wenn dein Hausmeister deine Leiche aufwischt, wird er wissen, dass du ein Verkleidungskünstler bist bzw. er wird korrekt darüber benachrichtigt. Wissen tut er es sowieso, ihr gehört ja zum selben Team. * Wenn ein Berater deine Rolle herausfindet, erscheinst du ebenfalls als Verkleidungskünstler. * Wenn du verhext oder mit Benzin übergossen wurdest, kann dich das Verkleiden nicht davor schützen, bei Ermittlungen unter den Ergebnissen des Hexenmeisters oder des Brandstifters aufzutauchen. * Wenn du dich als Narr verkleidest und gehängt wirst, erhält die Stadt keine Benachrichtigung. Strategie * Auch wenn der Ermittler tot ist, hör nicht auf, dich zu verkleiden. Sobald du stirbst, kannst du so Verwirrung stiften. * Sich als Doktor, Serienkiller oder Zaubertrankmeister auszugeben, ist sinnlos. Ihr teilt auch die Untersuchunsergebnisse des Ermittlers. * Vermeide es, Rollen anzunehmen, die eine Verteidigung haben. Stirbst du nämlich in der Nacht, kommt schnell der Verdacht auf, du seist ein Verkleidungskünstler. * Nimm dich vor Veteranen in Acht, die in Alarmbereitschaft sind. Stirbst du, wirst du ebenfalls als Verkleidungskünstler enttarnt. * Sind mehrere Vampire im Spiel und du nimmst die Rolle eines Vampirs an, könntest du auch schnell enttarnt werden. Die anderen Vampire werden wissen, dass du keiner von ihnen bist. * Ist ein Fälscher im Spiel, schreibe in deinen letzten Willen etwas wie "Dieser letzte Wille wurde gelöscht/gefältscht." Engl. "This will has been forged." So verhinderst du enttarnt zu werden, weil du keine Ergebnisse hast von der Ausführung deiner (getarnten) Rolle. * Arbeite mit einem Hausmeister zusammen. Er kann dein Ziel aufwischen, wenn es stirbst. So ist es unwahrscheinlicher, dass du enttarnt wirst. * Arbeite mit einem Berater zusammen. Er kann dir helfen, herauszufinden, wer zur Stadt gehört, damit du deren Rollen annehmen kannst. ** Denkst du, dass du bald sterben könntest, nimm eine Stadtrolle an, die danach nicht mehr möglich ist (gemäss der Rollenliste des jeweiligen Spiels.) Das macht es dann einfacher, dein Ziel am Tag zu hängen. ** Besuchst du ein Ziel, das davor vom Berater besucht wurde, schöpft der Spion weniger den Verdacht, ein Berater sei im Spiel. * Verkleide dich wenn möglich immer als die gleiche Person. Somit gibst du weniger Informationen dem Spion weiter und wirst nicht durch einen Ermittler entlarft, wenn er dich mehrmals besucht. ** Ausnahmen: die Person stirbst: du findest heraus, dass sie zu den Bösen gehört oder es gibt eine besser Rolle, als die du dich ausgeben kannst. * Vermeide dich als eine Rolle auszugeben, bei der schnell wiederlegt werden kann, dass sie gestorben ist. Zum Beispiel als Bürgermeister oder Gefängniswärter. * Eine mögliche Strategie ist es, das gleiche Ziel auszuwählen, dass in der Nacht getötet werden soll. Sobald das Ziel durch die Mafia starb und am Tag die Rolle öffentlich wird, nutze die Zeit, um einen letzten Willen zu schreiben. Wirst du angeklagt, hast du etwas, dass du ihnen zeigen kannst und solltest du trotzdem getötet werden, erhöht das deine Chance für Verwirrung zu Sorgen. Aber Achtung: du wirkst nicht mehr glaubhaft, wenn es sich um eine Einzigartige oder um eine Rolle gehandelt hat, die in dem Spiel nicht mehr möglich ist. Ausserdem besteht das Risiko, dass zwei Mafiamitglieder gleichzeitig durch einen Veteranen, Medusa, einen Werwolf oder die Pest sterben. * Verfasse einen letzten Willen, falls du die Rolle deines Ziel kennst, um glaubwürdiger zu wirken und mehr Chaos anzurichten. Solltest du die Rolle nicht kennen, unterlasse es, ansonsten wirst du enttarnt. ** Ist ein Medium im Spiel und du hast keinen letzten Willen geschrieben, hole dies am Tag nach, damit du etwas am Medium geben kannst. Ansonsten wirkst du unglaubwürdig. Erwähne dann auf jeden Fall, dass dein letzter Wille gefältscht wurde. * Stirbst du und alle nehmen dir deine Verkleidung ab, halte die Fassade auch im Chat der Toten aufrecht. Hilf ihnen nicht, vor allem nicht wenn ein Medium oder ein Vergelter im Spiel sind. Stifte dagegen noch mehr Chaos. Mit einem Verkleidungskünstler umgehen * Als Medium: Stirbst eine Person ohne letzten Willen, frage ihn umgehend danach. Hat er keinen oder er wirkt nicht glaubwürdig, könnte es ein Verkleidungskünstler sein. * Wenn folgendes passiert, muss es sich um einen Verkleidungskünstler handeln: ** Veteran stirbt durch einen Veteran ** Jemand stirbt durch eine Rolle, durch die er aufgrund seiner Verteidigung nicht sterben kann. ** Jemand, der scheinbar nicht zur Mafia gehört, kein Hexenzirkel-Mitglied, nicht die Hexe, der Moloch, der Pirat oder der Schutzengel ist, stirbt durch einen Vampirangriff. ** Ein Amnesie-Patient sich erinnert, ein Verkleidungskünstler zu sein und kein Verkleidungskünstler gestorben ist. ** Ein Vergelter ein scheinbar Stadtmitglied nicht wiederbeleben kann. ** Der Rächer einen Stadtbewohner erschiesst und in der folgenden Nacht nicht stirbt. * Als Beobachter: Achte darauf, wenn jemand stirbt, den du beobachtet hast, die Person jemanden besucht und als eine Rolle erscheint, die keine Besuche machen kann. Teile das der Stadt umgehend mit. * Als Ermittler: Untersuche Ziele mehrmals. Erscheinen unterschiedliche Ergebnisse kann es ein Verkleidungskünstler sein. Bedenke aber, es kann auch andere Ursachen haben, wie zum Beispiel der Einfluss eines Transporters. * Als Spion: Besucht die Mafia immer wie selbe Person und sie stirbt nicht? Achte darauf, ob die Person erpresst, blockiert oder betrogen wird. Gibt es keine solchen Anzeichen, könnte es sich um einen Verkleidungskünstler handeln. * Als Begleiterin: Du alleine findest nicht den Verkleidungskünstler. Arbeitest du aber mit dem Ermittler zusammen, könntet ihr in zusammen entlarfen. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem Wikia.Kategorie:Mafia Betrug Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Rollen